Of Diapers and Milk
by jychan
Summary: Post Anime, Post manga... Natsumi, Tamaki and Haruhi's daughter, is crying but for what reason? TamaHaru... Implied KyouyaXOC, HikaruXOC and KaoruXOC.. An independent sequel to 'As Time Passed By'.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor the characters...

jychan: I hope you won't mind the grammar errors, the typographical errors and the OOC's… May serve as a sequel to 'As Time Passed By...' Dozo. And yes, the same pairings. TamaHaru, of course, HikaXOC, KaoXOC, KyouyaXOC,

* * *

_**Of Diapers and Milk  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

It has been a week since Haruhi has given birth to her first child with Suoh Tamaki, Suoh Natsumi.

The said child seemed to inherited her mother's hair, but she had her father's eyes. She was one of the few reasons that the Suoh Mansion Number 1 was much more filled with joys and smiles. Not that it was sad and gloomy before, but it became more joyous as the first daughter and child of the Suoh Couple was born.

But currently there was a huge shout heard from the said Mansion.

* * *

"What to do! What to do!!!"

Tamaki asked as he was holding a diaper,

"Waahhh!!! Wahhh!!"

A baby's cries were heard as Tamaki was running frantically around the room with a diaper in his hands,

A knock was heard and it revealed an old woman,

"Tamaki-bocchama, would you need any help in changing Natsumi-ojou-sama's diapers?"

Shima, the old woman, asked as she went inside the room,

"Eto, I'm fine. I'm fine! I'll be fine on my own. But thank you, Shima-san!"

Tamaki said as Shima nodded and went outside the room,

"Should I ask someone else for help? I'm so troubled here!!! Wait. Maybe Kyouya would know about this!"

Tamaki took his phone and immediately dialled the number of the former Vice-President of the Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

_Tsumi wa Kami ga boku w-_

"Moshi-moshi. Kyouya's not available as of the moment."

A female voice said as she took the phone on the side table and answered it,

"Eh? Is that you my daughter?"

"Tamaki? What's the problem?"

The woman asked as she sighed at the thought of the blonde friend,

"Nnn! My daughter! Do you know how to change a diaper?"

Kyouya's wife, upon hearing the said question, laughed with tears on her eyes as her husband raised an eyebrow, while she shook her hands at this,

"Changing a diaper? Why, that's basic in parenthood. And you call yourself, the Otou-san of the Host Club when you, yourself, doesn't know how to change a diaper?"

The woman asked as she wiped her tears as her husband smirked at what she replied to his 'best friend',

"Mou! That's mean, Aki-"

"Yare yare. Oh well... The fact is I know, but I'm too lazy to tell you. Get this, we're still on bed. There's no work today, but wait, where's Haruhi?"

"Eto, she's in a convention for lawyers."

Tamaki sheepishly replied as her eyes widened on what he replied,

"Haruhi left you with Natsumi-chan?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Kyouya took the phone from his wife as Kyouya said,

"But she had doubts on leaving you with Natsumi rather, Tamaki?"

"Actually, yes."

"And you forced her to leave to spend quality time with Natsumi and so that she won't miss the convention?"

Kyouya said as Tamaki replied with a 'Hai.', while Kyouya's life-time companion was chuckling behind,

"So, will you help me Kyouya? My daughter?"

Tamaki asked as the Ootori couple imagined Tamaki with the puppy eyes, which made them sigh in defeat,

"Kyouya will be going there alone, since I still have some things to do. But you owe us big time, Tamaki! We're still on bed with no clothes on!"

The Ootori female shouted from the background as Kyouya scratched his head,

"Eh?"

* * *

_Go-sen mairu hashite iki wo kir-_

"Moshi-moshi."

Hikaru answered his phone as Tamaki's wailing voice was heard,

"HIKARU!!! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO CHANGE NATSUMI'S DIAPERS!!!"

"Tono? Why are you changing Natsumi's diapers in the first place? And where's Haruhi by the way?"

"Eh? Hikaru? Is that tono?"

Kaoru asked as Hikaru nodded and rolled his eyes,

"Haruhi's on a convention for lawyers. I also wanted to try on how to change Natsumi-chan's diapers."

"Maa, maa, Hikaru, it seems you're busy with that 'tono' of yours."

A black-haired girl who was hand-in-hand with Hikaru told Hikaru, who sighed,

"Perhaps, we should move the double date, neh Kaoru-kun? Hikaru-kun?"

The other brunette girl said as she looked at Kaoru,

"Maa, maa, as much as we hate it,"

The twins replied to their two dates,

"It seems you'll have trouble on changing Natsumi-chan's diapers, but oh well, I'm sure the Ootori couple would be there as well, so we won't be needed anymore."

Hikaru's date said as Kaoru's date nodded at what the other girl said,

"Ja! Send our regards to everyone!"

The two girls said as the twins nodded and said their good-byes as well,

"So, what do I have to do now, Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"Tono, listen. We are on our way to your Mansion."

Kaoru said as he took Hikaru's phone,

"And guess what, we had to say a very much early good-bye towards our dates."

Hikaru grumbled as he rolled his eyes,

"Eh?"

* * *

_Kizukeba itsumo soko ni chiisana kimi ga itanda _

Hunny's phone was vibrating when Mori told him,

"Why don't you answer the phone, Mitsukuni?"

"Moshi-moshi?"

"HUNNY-SENPAI! I HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW TO CHANGE NATSUMI-CHAN'S DIAPERS!!! TASUKETE!!! HELP ME!"

"Tama-chan?"

Hunny's other companion looked at Hunny when they heard the name of the other blonde,

"So, it's Na-chan's diapers?"

"Hai senpai."

"Is that so? Usa-chan, Takashi and I will be going to your Mansion? Is that fine? I'll bring cake!"

Hunny said as Tamaki replied with an 'Arigato senpai!',

"But I'll eat my cake first, OK, Tama-chan? JA!"

"EH?"

* * *

The former Host Club members arrived to Tamaki's Mansion as they were greeted by a crying and wailing Tamaki with a diaper on his hand,

"You have to help me! I have no idea on how to change Natsumi-chan's diapers!"

Tamaki wailed as he went near them,

"Oh? What do we get in return if we help you?"

Kyouya asked with a smirk,

"Kyouya!"

"Maa... ikka. But remember what my wife said about you owing us big time."

Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses as Tamaki nodded,

"Tono. Did you know that we only spent a quality time of 30 minutes with our dates? Geesh... We'll have to send bouquets to those girls again."

The twins grumbled,

"Tama-chan, I brought some cake!"

"Arigato Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai! Ah! Come inside! Let's go to the nursery room! Natsumi-chan's there!"

Tamaki said as they went up to the Nursery Room where a wailing and crying Natsumi was,

"So, the basic question is how do we change a baby's diapers?"

The twins pointed out the obvious question as the others nodded,

"Maa, isn't this Kyouya-senpai's job since he's the first father here and he's a doctor?"

The twins added as everyone turned to Kyouya, who pushed his glasses and said,

"Never in my life have I changed a baby's diaper, it was only her or either the maids who changed Akemi. And even if I am a doctor, my specialty is different. It is not focused on babies."

"So, Kyouya doesn't know. So, who knows here? The twins! Certainly you being fashion designers know how to change diapers since we can wear diapers!"

Tamaki said as the twins replied,

"Iaa. We don't know how to change diapers. We never had to do that."

Tamaki sighed in defeat and turned to Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, who shook their heads,

"So, what's the use of coming here?"

The twins whined as they sat down on the chair,

"Seeing as I had nothing to do here, I'll go now. I still have a lot of work to do back home."

Kyouya said as he turned around as Tamaki went near him and asked,

"About what Aki-"

"Hai. We were still on bed. And yes, exactly what she said and meant to imply. Now excuse me and my relationship with my wife. Sayonara minna-san."

Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses and left Tamaki who was blushing,

"So, do we have to go now? We have nothing to do already. Just send our regards to Haruhi. We had to go here for nothing... Geesh... We just missed a date with them..."

The twins grumbled as they stood up and went towards the door,

"We have nothing to do here anymore since there are no reasons anymore and we have no use here. Ja Tamaki-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai."

The twins said as they left while Natsumi was still crying,

"Tama-chan, I guess Takashi and I will just go. We still have train some people back in the dojo. You can do it Tama-chan. Ja!"

Hunny said as Tamaki nodded while the shorter blonde left with Mori.

Tamaki was left in the Nursery Room alone while Natsumi was still crying.

"What to do! What to do! What to do!"

Tamaki asked as he was walking forward and backward that is until the door opened,

"You left something? Haruhi?"

"Ah, Tamaki. Yes. I left something. Wait. Why is Natsumi crying?"

Haruhi went in as she went near Natsumi's crib and took Natsumi,

"Her diapers not yet full, could it be... Tamaki, give me the bottle with milk."

Tamaki followed his wife's orders and immediately gave her the bottle filled with milk,

Haruhi took the cap off the bottle and let the baby drink its contents,

"She's hungry."

Haruhi said as Tamaki widened his eyes,

"You mean, Natsumi's diapers are fine and she's just hungry?"

Tamaki asked as Haruhi nodded,

"EH?"

* * *

jychan: So, how was it? I was just scanning around and I thought, why not make another story or something... And from 'As Time Passed By', I'd like to thank Poofle, sunshine and SilentShadow for their reviews!!!


End file.
